Remote reading magnetic compasses are known wherein electrical signals representative of compass heading are provided for application to display or other utilization apparatus. A particularly effective remote reading compass operative to provide digital output signals is the subject of copending application Ser. No. 279,723, filed Aug. 10, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,901, issued Sept. 3, 1974, both assigned to the assignee of this invention. The compass shown in the aforesaid patent and patent application includes an optically transmissive disc having a plurality of optically coded concentric tracks representing discrete angular disc positions denoting corresponding compass headings. An array of photosensors is arranged in operative association with the coded tracks of the compass disc, the array being illuminated by a light source disposed on the opposite side of the disc from the photosensor array. The array is operative to provide a plurality of digital output signals representative of compass heading as determined by the angular position of the compass disc and which signals can be processed by associated electronic circuitry to provide an intended output signal representation of heading. It is an object of the present invention to provide a remote reading digital compass adapted for implementation in extremely small size and capable of operation with only a minimum number of interconnecting leads.